Talking in Her sleep With Loving on Her Mind
by merylandrebafan
Summary: Set during the episode where Van accidently goes into Reba's room. He's drunk, and she has a headache and is dreaming of Brock. Crazy nights have a way of making things turn out right. reba/van  kinda sorta...  reba/brock HAPPY BREBA ENDING PLEASE READ!


Title: Talking in her Sleep (With Loving on her Mind)

Pairing: Reba/Van (kinda sorta, they don't realize it) Reba/Brock

Author: merylandrebafan

Rating: M

Summary: Van comes home drunk after celebrating with his buddies. He accidentally walks into Reba's room thinking it's his and Cheyenne's. Reba is dreaming about the love she lost. So what happens when she has loving on her mind while she's sleeping and Van's too drunk to realize what he's doing…..at first…. PLEASE READ

OKAY, I AM NOT A REBA/VAN PERSON I AM REBA/BROCK ALL THE WAY. HOWEVER, I WAS LISTENING TO REBA'S VERSION OF TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP AND RIGHT AFTER I HAPPENED TO WATCH THE EPISODE OF REBA WHERE VAN ALMOST SLEEPS WITH REBA AND AN IDEA POPPED INTO MY BRAIN. PLEASE BE NICE AND SO TOTALLY DO NOT KILL ME FOR THIS!

ONE SHOT

Van walked into the darkened room and put his shoes down next to the door. He was drunk, ecstatic about his football contract, and, well, horny… As he undresses he isn't entirely sure what he himself is saying. Only that he knows that his wife is under the covers, and he wants her. "Don't you worry, I didn't drive drunk." He says as he rips his pants off leaving himself clad in only his boxers.

Reba lay under the covers half awake/half asleep and still dreaming, and disoriented from the migraine medication she had taken. "Brock didn't drive drunk." She mumbles and smiles as she feels the bed shift, she had waited so long for him to come back to her, and now he was.

"You know baby, we can keep celebrating if you want." Van said and attacked Cheyenne's hip through the covers with his mouth.

Reba giggled as she felt Brock's mouth through the covers. Then the covers were lifted from the bottom of the bed and she felt him slid under and slowly up her body, kissing every inch. She let out a soft moan when he pulled her pajama bottoms down and off of her and continued his quest upward.

Van kissed up Cheyenne's body, discarding her pajamas. He felt her roll flat of her back and move the covers off of them. He put his hands under the bottom of her tank top and began to slowly slid it upwards and he began to kiss her stomach. He heard her moan as he sucked and nibbled, leaving a mark. Something seemed different about Cheyenne though, oh well, it was probably the booze.

Reba felt him leave a hickey on her stomach and she moaned in pleasure. It felt so good to have him back like this. She felt her shirt being lifted over her head and she raised her arms to help him. In the dark she could barely make anything out, but Brock seemed different somehow. Well, she probably did too. After all, it had been awhile.

Van wanted so badly to kiss her mouth but resisted the temptation. Instead he buried his mouth in the crook of her neck and began to kiss up and down her throat.

Reba moaned louder. Brock was driving her nuts. She wanted to kiss him so badly, so she pulled his head up and to her mouth, pressing their lips together for the first time in years. He responded, but his kiss felt different. This was not the way Brock kissed her. Reba began to grow frustrated as her head became further and further clouded.

Van kissed Cheyenne and noticed it felt different like Cheyenne had become…more experienced? He reached his hand up and cupped her breast. That definitely didn't feel right. Cheyenne's breasts weren't that big, he was a man. He knew the exact size. Her tongue fought its way into his mouth and Van granted her access.

As soon as Reba's tongue tangled with Brock's she knew there was something horribly wrong. Brock's mouth, while granted the liquor made it harder to tell, defiantly didn't taste like this, and the movements were all wrong.

Reba pulled back quickly. "You're not Brock." She said.

That voice, Van would know it anywhere, that was NOT Cheyenne's voice, there's only one woman that twang belonged to…."Oh My God! Mrs. H!" Van said.

Reba, startled by Van's voice turned on the light by her bedside and they both gasped. Reba was defiantly awake and no longer feeling the effects of her medication, and Van had most certainly just sobered up.

Reba resisted the urge to scream or else the whole house would wake up. She instead jumped out of bed, as did Van. She took one look at his state of undress and her jaw dropped. "Van cover yourself now!" Van quickly found his windbreaker pants and buttoned them back together and got them back on in ten seconds flat. Then he was left staring at his mother-in-law. Clad in nothing but black, lacy underwear. He couldn't move, his eyes were glued to her and soon Reba looked down and gasped. "Son-of-a-bitch!" Reba exclaimed and found her robe and put it on synching it tightly.

"Van what the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked and Van stood there. His head had begun to pound from all the alcohol. "I went out drinking with my buddies to celebrate my football contract. I came back here drunk. I swear I thought this was mine and Cheyenne's room. "Van said in a pleading tone and Reba nodded her head. "Wait, Mrs. H, why didn't you notice immediately what was going on and why did you say 'you're not Brock?'" Van asked and Reba's cheeks flushed and tears formed in her eyes. Someone would finally know her secret.

"I had a horrible headache, so I took some strong prescription medicine the doctor gave me, turned off all the lights and got in bed. When I heard you come in the medication had kicked in heavily and I had been dosing, dreaming about…Brock" Reba whispered. "I was half out of it and thought it was a dream. "I didn't realize it was you until we…kissed." Reba weakly finished. Van's chin trembled and he wrapped her in a hug. "You still love him don't you?" he asked. "Yes Van, I do. Please don't tell anyone." Reba said and Van nodded his head. "I won't , I promise." "This ENTIRE little event stays between us!" Reba said looking at him and stepping away. Van suddenly became embarrassed again and he nodded his head. "Night" he said and quickly left the room and Reba shook her head. "Could this family get anymore screwed up?" she thought and turned off the lights and laid back down.

Well Van kept his promise, for awhile. Until Brock and Barbra Jean went through a rough patch and Brock made the mistake of telling Van he still loved Reba. Van confessed what Reba had told him, and a year and a half to that night Brock and Reba were remarried.

Reba slow danced with Van at the reception and he winked at her. "Now Mrs. H, aren't you glad I didn't keep that part of the promise?" He whispered and Reba nodded and giggled. "Just think, if I wasn't drunk and horny, and if you weren't asleep with loving on your mind this never would have happened." Van said and Reba stopped dancing and stood there in the middle of the floor and stared at Van. Van winked and led her back over to Brock and the two began dancing. Reba sighed when he leaned down and kissed her softly. She realized Van was right. Oddly enough, that drunken, medicated night happened for a reason. Reba looked into Brock's eyes. "I love you Brock." "I love you too honey" he said and dipped her.

THE END

REVIEWS? TOO FAR FETCHED?


End file.
